User blog:Batman99/Injustice 2: War Of The Gods
Injustice 2: War Of The Gods is the sequel to the highly anticipated game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. This game will focus a new story in which the Justice League themselves might not even be able to defeat the evil threat that faces them alone. The Game was developed by Netherealm Studios, who had developed Injustice:Gods Among Us and Mortal Kombat Games, and Rocksteady Games, who developed the Batman:Arkham Series. It will be released for the Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, Xbox One, PS4, PC, and on Mobile and Android devices. It will be released on January 1, 2014. ''GAME MODES: #Story Mode(Consoles) #Story Mode(Mobile/Android) #Storyline Mission Mode #S.T.A.R. Labs Mission Mode #Battle Mode #Tag-Team Mode #Online Mode #Free-Roam Mode #Create-A-Character Mode #Create-A-World Mode #Zombie Mode #Download Mode #Settings Mode STORY MODE(Consoles): 1 Year after the contriversal wars of the One Earth Regime, the normal heroes have returned to their normal universe. Now, a new threat arises as the Injustice Gang has lead several strikes against many heroes across the planet. The Justice League then had to call the assistence of the Justice Society and the Teen Titans, hoping that all of them together can defeat the villains that threatens the existence of Earth. Mid-way through the battle, the Legion Of Super-Heroes time traveled back to the present time to warn the Justice League of the threat that follows the Injustice Gang. Just as the Justice League learn of this new threat, a huge nuclear explosion consumes the sky and several villains and heroes are casulties within the explosion, including Sinestro, Black Manta, Black Adam, Bouncing Boy, Supergirl, and Beast Boy. Days after cleaning up the mess, the Justice League discover that the attacks had came from Darkseid, who had announced war on Earth. So, Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam, Nightwing, The Spectre, and Alan Scott went to Apokolips to stop the invasion from coming to Earth, while Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, Blue Beetle, Raven, Starfire, Doctor Fate, Wildcat, Red Tornado, and Jay Gerrick stayed to fight the full force of Darkseid and Desaad, who both arrived via boom tube. On Apokolips, Batman leads a steady group until the real fight begins, as Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Alan Scott were all killed. The remaining heroes traveled to the location of the hell spores, where Supergirl, who had thought to be killed, had been turned into Darkseid's mind puppet and was guarding them. Batman carefully beat her without severly injuring her, as the team tries to find a way to turn on the hell spores. Meanwhile, on Earth, Darkseid had instantly killed Hawkgirl, Wildcat, and Jay Gerrick with the Omega Beams. With them dead, Superman turns on to fight Darkseid head-on while the others take care of Desaad, who is quickly apprehended. With Desaad captured, and Supergirl unconcious, Darkseid has no others to guide him off of Earth, so he decides to personally kill Superman with all he's got. With the omega beams chasing Superman, a final act of valor was performed by Wonder Woman, who put Superman out of the Omega Beams direction, and hit her instead. Mourning after Wonder Woman's sacrifice, Superman goes back and takes care of Darkseid, thus killing him. The others get back to Earth, a huge ceremony for all those who lost their lives, and a final statement made by Superman; that he shall resign from membership of the Justice League, and personally work for the government. In the Netherealm, Scorpion and Sub-Zero fight each other until they are both transported to different parts of Earth, both claiming that they will rule this world, where ever it is, and that they will somehow get back home, but unknown to them or anybody else, their presence in the universe has awaken a great evil; Trigon, the Great Demon and father of Raven! STORY MODE(Mobile/Android): The Mobile/Android game takes place shortly after the Main Game plot, featuring Trigon as the main villain. About 2 months after the events of the main game, the Justice League, Teen Titans, Justice Society, and the Legion Of Superheroes go their seperate ways, with the Legion going back to the future, most of the Justice Society heading back into retirement, and the Justice League and Teen Titans heading back to being saviors of earth. As the Titans battle Deathstroke, Raven faints, having a vision of a dark and terrible power coming to Earth within the coming days. But just as she senses this, the Titans are attacked by Sub-Zero, who had came from the Neatherealm and is trying to find a way back. Sub-Zero kills Beast Boy, and as he is about to kill the rest of the Titans, the Justice League comes to defeat him, but he stands tall and defeats them all. He kills Black Canary, but is stopped by Scorpion, who had just came in time. The Titans and the Justice League ask Raven if this is the dark power that she sensed, but she had said that this is only the beginning. 2 days later, Nightwing is looking through the streets of Gotham, just recently taking down Killer Croc, and sees thousands of beings coming in the sky. Raven identifies them as fire demons, stating that this is the work of her demon father, Trigon. So, the JLA and the Titans go to hell to fight Trigon, who had instantly wiped them out within a single attack. Trigon uses his power through Raven, who kills Starfire and Green Lantern. The Justice League regroups, while the remaining Titans distract Trigon and the possessed Raven. Suddenly, Scorpion and Sub-Zero fall out of the sky, fighting, and are mysteriously fused together to form Sub-Scorpion, who manages to destroy Trigon. Sub-Scorpion then takes Trigon's place and sends all the demons to destroy the heroes, and their only hope is the alternate universe Superman, who reluctantly comes to help. The two Supermen merge and defeat Sub-Scorpion, who is sent back to the Neatherealm. The Superman unmerges and the alternate Superman is sent back to his prison. The Justice League rejoices and celebrates their victory. STORYLINE MISSION MODE: Like the first game, Injustice: War Of The Gods has missions in it. There are 50 Mission Storylines with 5 DLC Mission Storylines. #Superman: Red Son #Superman: Death Of Superman #Superman: Man Of Steel Movie #Superman: Godfall #Superman: New Krypton #Superman: All-Star Superman #Superman: Brainiac #Superman: For The Man Who Has Everything #Superman: Reign Of Doomsday #Superman: Crime Syndicate #Superman: The Animated Series #Superman: New 52-H'EL on Earth #Superman/Batman: Public Enemies #Superman/Batman: Apocolypse #Batman: Knightfall #Batman: Beyond #Batman: Year One #Batman: A Death In The Family #Batman: Under The Hood #Batman: Dark Knight Returns #Batman: Dark Knight Strikes Back #Batman: Hush #Batman: Return Of Bruce Wayne #Batman: The Dark Knight Rises Movie #Batman: No Man's Land #Batman: Crime Syndicate #Batman: New 52-Death Of The Family #Batman: New 52-Night Of The Owls #Batman: The Killing Joke #Green Lantern: Emerald Knights #Green Lantern: Rebirth #Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps War #Green Lantern: War Of The Green Lanterns #Green Lantern: Blackest Night #Green Lantern: Brightest Day #Green Lantern: Green Lantern Movie #Green Lantern: Earth-2 #Green Lantern: Crime Syndicate #Justice League: Starro The Conquerer #Justice League: Crisis On Infinite Earths #Justice League: Pain Of The Gods #Justice League: Gorilla Warfare #Justice League: Tower Of Babel #Justice League: World War 3 #Justice League: Final Crisis #Justice League: Infinity Crisis #Justice League: Flashpoint #Justice League: Crime Syndicate #Justice League: New 52-Origins #Justice League: Animated Series DLC STORYLINES: #Teen Titans: Animated Series #Teen Titans: The Judas Contract #Green Lantern: The Animated Series #Justice Society Of America #Mortal Kombat S.T.A.R. LABS MISSION MODE: The STAR Labs Missions from the first game will return though will only have missions for a select few. There are 720 Playable Missions with 235 DLC Missions, 160 Console-Exclusive Missions, 40 Pre-Order Missions, 80 Ultimate Edition Box-Set Missions, 120 Special Edition Box-Set Missions, 80 Limited Edition Code Box-Set(Stores) Missions, 100 Limited Edition Code Box-Set(Online) Missions, and 125 Special Offer Missions, meaning that there is 1660 Missions overall. #Batman-20 Missions #Superman-20 Missions #Wonder Woman-20 Missions #Green Lantern-20 Missions #Flash-20 Missions #Aquaman-20 Missions #Martian Manhunter-20 Missions #Cyborg-20 Missions #Green Arrow-20 Missions #Black Canary-10 Missions #Shazam-20 Missions #Blue Beetle-10 Missions #Nightwing-20 Missions #Starfire-10 Missions #Raven-10 Missions #Lightning Lad-10 Missions #Doctor Fate-20 Missions #Red Tornado-20 Missions #Wildcat-20 Missions #Spectre-20 Missions #Scorpion-20 Missions #Darkseid-20 Missions #Vandal Savage-20 Missions #The Joker-20 Missions #Lex Luthor-20 Missions #Cheetah-10 Missions #Sinestro-20 Missions #Gorilla Grodd-20 Missions #Black Manta-20 Missions #Black Adam-20 Missions #Count Vertigo-10 Missions #General Zod-20 Missions #Bane-15 Missions #Solomon Grundy-15 Missions #Doomsday-20 Missions #Ares-15 Missions #Star Sapphire-15 Missions #Deathstroke-20 Missions #Mirror Master-10 Missions #Desaad-20 Missions #White Martian-20 Missions #SubZero-20 Missions 'DLC MISSIONS:' #Hawkman-20 Missions #Captain Atom-20 Missions #Mongul-10 Missions #Trigon-10 Missions #Amazo-20 Missions #Bizarro-20 Missions #Black Lightning-15 Missions #Firestorm-15 Missions #Zatanna-10 Missions #Nekron-20 Missions #Captain Boomerang-15 Missions #Black Hand-10 Missions #John Constantine-10 Missions #Brainiac-20 Missions #The Atom-20 Missions 'CONSOLE-EXCLUSIVE MISSIONS:' #Mary Marvel(WiiU)-10 Missions #Saint Walker(WiiU)-20 Missions #Zatara(Xbox360/One)-10 Missions #AntiMonitor(Xbox360/One)-20 Missions #Harley Quinn(PS3/PS4)-20 Missions #Poison Ivy(PS3/PS4)-10 Missions #Starro(PC)-20 Missions #Despero(PC)-10 Missions #Kid Flash(M/A)-20 Missions #Red Hood(M/A)-20 Missions 'PRE-ORDER MISSIONS:' #Atrocitus-20 Missions #Larfleeze-20 Missions 'ULTIMATE EDITION BOX-SET MISSIONS:' #Orion-10 Missions #Mister Miracle-10 Missions #Big Barda-20 Missions #Kalibak-10 Missions #Batgirl-20 Missions #Azrael-10 Missions 'SPECIAL EDITION BOX-SET MISSIONS:' #Plastic Man-20 Missions #Adam Strange-10 Missions #Booster Gold-20 Missions #Circe-20 Missions #Katana-10 Missions #Fire-10 Missions #Ice-10 Missions #Jonah Hex-20 Missions 'LIMITED EDITION CODE BOX-SET(STORES)MISSIONS:' #Silver Banshee-10 Missions #Stargirl-10 Missions #Sandman-10 Missions #Vixen-20 Missions #Rocket Red-10 Missions #The Question-20 Missions 'LIMITED EDITION CODE BOX-SET(ONLINE)MISSIONS:' #Killer Frost-20 Missions #Ganthet-20 Missions #Metron-15 Missions #Hourman-15 Missions #Metamorpho-15 Missions #Phantom Stranger-15 Missions 'SPECIAL OFFER MISSIONS:' #Swamp Thing-25 Missions #Catwoman-25 Missions #Doctor Mid-Nite-25 Missions #Doctor Light-25 Missions #Eclipso-25 Missions #Elongated Man-25 Missions #Hawk-25 Missions #Dove-25 Missions #Hush-25 Missions 'GAME OF THE YEAR MISSIONS:' #Indigo1-20 Missions BATTLE MODE: In Battle Mode, you will be able to play as any character and face one of your choice, just like the first game. Now, you can choose Team Battle, which will have 3-5 characters on each team. Once your character is dead, or you wanna play as a different character, you can switch team members. It also has a Sudden-Death mode, in which there is no silver bars, no red bars, just the person who does the super move will kill the other character, thus winning. TAG-TEAM MODE: For the first time in the Injustice Series, you will be able to play on a Tag-Team Mode. This can work with 4 players, either online, or offline. The teams choose the players who will fight first, once they are chosen, they will begin fighting. Both teams have the ability to either switch team members, or add-in their other member so all 4 players can fight. ONLINE MODE: With Online Mode, you will be able to fight players from across the world. But now, every time you win, you will either get points to spend on costumes, etc., or get a free costume, etc. Battle Mode, Tag-Team Mode will both be able to work online. And every time you win, you gain EX.Points to level up. FREE-ROAM MODE: Because Rocksteady Games is helping out with the second game in the Injustice Series, Injustice 2: War Of The Gods will now feature Free-Roam Mode. It will allow you to free-roam several cities, landmarks, planets, etc. But you will not be able to cross un-roaming areas because there will be barriers covering them. 'LIST OF FREE-ROAM LOCATIONS:' #Gotham City'' #''Metropolis'' #''Smallville'' #''Coast City'' #''Star City'' #''Central City'' #''Keystone City'' #''Dakota City'' #''Los Angeles'' #''San Francisco'' #''Miami'' #''Dallas'' #''New York'' #''Boston'' #''Toronto'' #''Oa'' #''Themyscira'' #''Rio'' #''Paris'' #''London'' #''Madrid'' #''Egypt'' #''Russia'' #''China'' #''Tokyo'' #''Sydney'' #''Moon'' #''Venus'' #''Saturn'' #''Jupiter'' #''Neptune'' #''Uranus'' #''Pluto'' #''Mars'' #''Mercury'' #''Krypton'' #''Kandor'' #''Apokolips'' #''Thanagar'' #''Hell'' #''Bludhaven'' #''Titans Tower'' #''Hall Of Doom'' #''Hall Of Justice'' #''Mount Justice'' #''The Watchtower'' #''Gorilla City'' #''Tower Of Fate'' #''Cadmus HQ'' DLC FREE-ROAM LOCATIONS: #''Rann'' #''Warworld'' #''Bizarro's World'' #''Brainiac's Ship'' #''New Genesis'' #''S.T.A.R. Labs'' #''Phantom Zone'' #''Dinosaur Island'' GAME OF THE YEAR: #''Old West'' #''Azarath'' ''CREATE-A-CHARACTER MODE: One of the new modes on Injustice 2: War Of The Gods is Create-A-Character Mode, which will allow you to create your own character, using skin color, powers, abilities, hair style, hair color, facial hair, etc. You will be able to make 24 Characters. 'STEPS TO MAKE A CHARACTER:' #Gender'' #''Body Size'' #''Skin Color'' #''Hair Style''(If Necessary) #''Hair Color'' #''Eyes'' #''Eye Color'' #''Nose'' #''Mouth'' #''Ears'' #''Muscle Tone'' #''Shirt'' #''Pants'' #''Shoes'' #''Gloves'' #''Powers'' #''Abilities'' #''Helmets(If Necessary)'' #''Armor(If Necessary)'' #''Accessories'' #''Design Station'' #''Color Station'' #''Mentor'' #''Save File'' #''Exit'' ''CREATE-A-WORLD MODE: Create-A-World Mode is a new mode in Injustice 2: War Of The Gods, where it allows you to create a entire planet. This will work completely well with Free-Roam as when you are done your planet, you can roam it. There will be thousands of landscapes, environments, items, etc. to choose from to make your planet amazing. You can make up to 6 planets, with the maximum size of the sun, and the minumum size of Mercury. ZOMBIE MODE: Like the first game, War Of The Gods will have Zombie Mode. Except now, it has been completely revamped, making the characters look more like zombies, with huge scrapes, missing skin areas, etc. And, it gives a boost to anyone who is a zombie(Nekron), or even is wearing a Black Lantern outfit(Superman, etc.). The only way to get it is to either buy it with the complete volume of the Injustice 2: War Of The Gods comic, or when it gets available after you complete the entire game, including Missions, Storylines, Get to Class 100, and have all the DLC Characters, Locations, and Skins(excluding Ultimate, Special, Limited Edition Box-Sets, Pre-Orders, Special Offers, and Console-Exclusives). DOWNLOAD MODE: On Download Mode, you will be able to download all DLC Packs, including DLC Characters, Skins, and even Locations. Also, if you have both Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2: War Of The Gods for the same console, ex.Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, then you would be able to download your data from the first game onto the second game. SETTINGS MODE: Settings Mode is where you will be able to change everything. Some include the difficulty, the move sets, and even how fast or how powerful is. You will also be able to edit the SFX Sound, Music, etc. You can also make a new account on Settings Mode, and/or delete your old one. ''' '''''CHARACTERS: There are a total of 56 Playable Characters, with 16 DLC Characters, 2 Pre-Order Characters, 8 Ultimate Edition Box-Set Characters, 8 Special Edition Box-Set Characters, 6 Limited Edition Code Box-Set(Stores) Characters, 6 Limited Edition Code Box-Set(Online) Characters, 10 Console-Exclusive Characters, and 1 Special Offer Character, totaling up to 113 Characters within the entire game. ''DLC CHARACTERS: CONSOLE-EXCLUSIVE CHARACTERS: LOCATIONS: COSTUMES: 'Batman-'''Normal Costume, Insurgency Costume, The Dark Knight Returns Costume, Batman Beyond Costume, The Dark Knight Rises Costume, Red ''Son Costume, Blackest Night Costume, Sinestro Corps Costume, Year One Costume, Animated Costume, Arts Kai Costume, Knightfall Costume, 1960's TV Show Costume, Gorilla Costume, White Lantern Costume, Flashpoint Costume, New 52 Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Detective Comics Costume, Gaslight Batman Costume, Nightmare Batman Costume, New 52 Earth-2 Costume, Dick Grayson Costume, Zur-En-Arrh Costume 'Superman-'''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Red Son Costume, Death Of Superman Costume, New 52 Costume, Man Of Steel Costume, Blackest Night Costume, White Lantern Costume, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume, Flashpoint Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, New 52 Earth-2 Costume, Red Costume, Blue Costume, Steel Costume, Cyborg Superman Costume, Dark Knight Returns Costume, Black Zero Costume, Superboy-Prime Costume, Jor-El Costume '' 'Wonder Woman'-Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Red Son Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Star Sapphire Costume, Blackest Night Costume, White Lantern Costume, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume, Flashpoint Costume, Ame-Comi Costume, Donna Troy Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Arts Kai Costume, #600 Costume, Mecha Costume, Atomic Costume, New 52 Earth-2 Costume'' Green Lantern'''-Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Red Son Costume, New 52 Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Red Lantern Costume, Sinestro Corps Costume, Orange Lantern Costume, White Lantern Costume, John Stewart Costume, Guy Gardner Costume, Kyle Rayner Costume, Simon Baz Costume, Movie Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Arts Kai Costume, Gorilla Costume, Ion Costume, Parralax Costume, Atomic Costume, Arcane Costume, Elseworlds Kyle Rayner Costume, Blue Lantern Kyle Rayner Costume, Indigo Tribe John Stewart Costume, Red Lantern Guy Gardner Costume'' '''''The Flash-Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Earth-2 Costume, Gorilla Costume, Blue Lantern Costume, White Lantern Costume, Black Lantern Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Wally West Costume, Bart Allen Costume, Elseworld Costume, Reverse Flash Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Hot Pursuit Costume Aquaman-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Gorilla Costume, Black Lantern Costume, New 52 Costume, Flashpoint costume, Animated Costume, Battle Injuries Costume ''Martian Manhunter-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Gorilla Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Animated Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Original Costume ''Cyborg-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, New 52 Costume, Gorilla Costume, Teen Titans Costume, Animated Costume, Flashpoint Costume ''Green Arrow-''Normal Costume, Insurgency Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume, Arrow Costume, Black Lantern Costume, White Lantern Costume ''Black Canary-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume, Smallville Costume, Ame-Comi Costume, Birds Of Prey Costume ''Shazam-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Elseworld Costume, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume, Flashpoint Costume ''Hawkgirl-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Elseworld Costume, Animated Costume, Earth-2 Costume, Gorilla Costume, Ame-Comi Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume ''Blue Beetle-''Normal Costume, Dan Garrett Costume, Ted Kord Costume, Black Lantern Ted Kord Costume, Red Beetle Costume, New 52 Costume ''Nightwing-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume, Batman: Arkham City Costume, Knightfall Costume, Gorilla Costume, Robin Costume, Teen Titans Costume ''Raven-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume, Teen Titans Costume ''Starfire-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Teen Titans Costume, Gorilla Costume, Ame-Comi Costume ''Beast Boy-''Normal Costume, Doom Patrol Costume, Teen Titans Costume, Animated Costume ''Lightning Lad-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Bouncing Boy-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Brainiac-5-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Doctor Fate-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Earth-2 Costume, Animated Costume, Smallville Costume, Flashpoint Costume ''Red Tornado-''Normal Costume, Blue Color Costume, Orange Color Costume, Green Color Costume, Classic Costume ''Wildcat-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume ''Green Lantern(Alan Scott)-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Earth-2 Costume ''Flash(Jay Gerrick)-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Earth-2 Costume ''Supergirl-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume, Power Girl Costume, Animated Costume, Ame-Comi Costume, Cir-El Costume, All-Star Superman Superwoman Costume ''Spectre-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Red Lantern Costume ''Scorpion-''Normal Costume ''Darkseid-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume ''Vandal Savage-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume ''The Joker-''Normal Costume, Insurgency Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume, Batman: Arkham City Costume, Dark Knight Movie Costume, Red Hood Costume, Final Confrontation Costume, Vacation Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume, Gaslight Costume, Flashpoint Costume ''Lex Luthor-''Normal Costume, Insurgency Costume, New 52 Costume, Kryptonite Suit, Classic Suit, Animated Costume, Gorilla Costume, Orange Lantern Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Red Son Costume, Crime Syndicate Costume ''Cheetah-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume, New 52 Costume, Gorilla Costume, Ame-Comi Costume ''Sinestro-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Classic Costume, Green Lantern Costume, White Lantern Costume, New 52 Costume, Gorilla Costume, Indigo Tribe Costume ''Gorilla Grodd-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Flashpoint Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume ''Black Manta-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume ''Black Adam-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume, Gorilla Costume, Animated Costume ''Count Vertigo-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume ''General Zod-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Superman 2 Movie Costume, Man Of Steel Movie Costume ''Bane-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Knightfall Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Dark Knight Rises Movie Costume ''Doomsday-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume ''Solomon Grundy-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, New 52 Earth-2 Costume, Animated Costume, Red Son Costume, Boss Grundy Costume, Batman: Arkham City Costume ''Metallo-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Ares-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Classic Costume ''Giganta-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, New 52 Costume ''Star Sapphire-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Deathstroke-''Normal Costume, Insurgency Costume, New 52 Costume, Arrow Costume, Flashpoint Costume, Red Son Costume, Teen Titans Costume ''Lobo-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Black Beetle-''Normal Costume ''Red Volcano-''Normal Costume ''Mirror Master-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, New 52 Costume ''Ocean Master-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Desaad-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, New 52 Costume ''Firefly-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, Arrow Costume ''White Martian-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''SubZero-''Normal Costume ''DLC CHARACTERS: Hawkman-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Animated Costume, Smallville Costume ''Captain Atom-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Monarch Costume ''Mongul-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Sinestro Corps Costume ''Trigon-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Amazo-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Bizarro-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Smallville Costume, Red Son Costume ''Firestorm-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Black Lantern Costume ''Black Lightning-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Final Crisis Costume ''Zatanna-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, New 52 Costume ''Red Arrow-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Speedy Costume, Arsenal Costume ''Nekron-''Normal Costume ''Captain Boomerang-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Animated Costume ''Brainiac-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Superman: Brainiac Costume, Classic Costume ''Black Hand-''Normal Costume, Black Lantern Costume, Indigo Tribe Costume ''John Constantine-''Normal Costume, New 52 Costume ''The Atom-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, Indigo Tribe Costume, New 52 Costume ''PRE-ORDER CHARACTERS: Atrocitus-''Normal Costume, Gladiator Costume, Animated Costume ''Larfleeze-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''CONSOLE-EXCLUSIVE CHARACTERS: Mary Marvel(WiiU)-''Normal Costume, Final Crisis Costume ''Saint Walker(WiiU)-''Normal Costume, Pre-Blue Lantern Costume, Animated Costume ''Zatara(Xbox360/1)-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Anti-Monitor(Xbox360/1)-''Normal Costume, Sinestro Corps Costume, Animated Costume ''Harley Quinn(PS3/PS4)-''Normal Costume, Insurgency Costume, New 52 Costume, Classic Costume, Ame-Comi Costume, Animated Costume, Arkham City Costume ''Poison Ivy(PS3/PS4)-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Ame-Comi Costume, Animated Costume, Arkham City Costume, Movie Costume ''Starro The Conquerer(PC)-''Normal Costume, Sinestro Corps Costume ''Despero(PC)-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Kid Flash(M/A)-''Normal Costume, White Lantern Costume, Black Lantern Costume, New 52 Costume, Animated Costume, Classic Costume ''Red Hood(M/A)-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''ULTIMATE EDITION BOX-SET CHARACTERS: Orion-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Big Barda-''Normal Costume, Elseworld Costume, Animated Costume ''Mister Miracle-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Kalibak-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Batgirl-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume, Batwoman Costume, Ame-Comi Costume ''Azrael-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume ''Deadman-''Normal Costume, Blackest Night Costume, New 52 Costume ''Etrigan The Demon-''Normal Costume ''SPECIAL EDITION BOX-SET CHARACTERS: Plastic Man-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Adam Strange-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Booster Gold-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, New 52 Costume ''Circe-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Katana-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume, New 52 Costume ''Fire-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Ice-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Jonah Hex-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume, Movie Costume, Classic Costume ''LIMITED EDITION BOX-SET(STORES) CHARACTERS: Silver Banshee-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume ''Stargirl-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Sandman-''Normal Costume, Sand Monster Costume ''Vixen-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume ''Rocket Red-''Normal Costume ''The Question-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''LIMITED EDITION BOX-SET(ONLINE) CHARACTERS: Killer Frost-''Normal Costume, Regime Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume ''Ganthet-''Normal Costume, Blue Lantern Costume, Animated Costume ''Metron-''Normal Costume ''Hourman-''Normal Costume ''Metamorpho-''Normal Costume ''Phantom Stranger-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume ''SPECIAL OFFER: Swamp Thing-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume ''Catwoman-''Normal Cosutme, Regime Costume, Classic Costume, New 52 Costume, Ame-Comi Costume, Dark Knight Rises Movie Costume, Animated Costume ''Doctor Mid-Nite-''Normal Costume ''Doctor Light-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume ''Eclipso-''Normal Costume ''Elongated Man-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Black Lantern Costume ''Hawk-''Normal Costume, Classic Costume, Animated Costume, Black Lantern Costume ''Dove-''Normal Costume, Animated Costume ''Hush-''Normal Costume ''INJUSTICE 2: WAR OF THE GODS COMIC: There will be a comic series for Injustice 2: War Of The Gods, like there was for Injustice: Gods Among Us. Now, the Comics will take place a month after the heroes get back from the alternate universe, and 11 months before the War Of The Gods events. There will be 52 Comics in the series. If you purchase the Complete Volume with all 52 comic chapters inside, you will get a Hot Pursuit Flash costume, a New 52 Earth-2 Batman costume, a New 52 Earth-2 Superman Costume, a New 52 Earth-2 Wonder Woman Costume, a New 52 Earth-2 Doctor Fate Costume, a Flashpoint Cyborg Costume, a Dick Grayson Batman Costume, a Zur-En-Arrh Batman costume, and the Zombie Mode for the game. ''GAME OF THE YEAR EDITION: The Game Of The Year Edition will be released for all consoles on January 12, 2015, just a bit more than a year after the game originally released. The Game Of The Year Edition will have much more content, including all DLC Characters, all Pre-Order Characters, all Ultimate Edition and Special Edition Box Set Characters and Skins, all Season Pass Skins, all Pre-Order Skins, all Compatibility Skins, all DLC Locations, the Mobile/Android exclusive characters/skins, and all 52 chapters of the Injustice 2 Comic in a huge Graphic Book. You will also get content exclusive to the Game Of The Year Edition, including Indigo-1, several costume skins for characters, and 2 new locations, the Old West, and Azarath, along with a statue of Darkseid standing on the lifeless bodies of the main Justice League members, excluding Superman, who is preparing to fight him. VOICE ACTORS: 'HEROES:' #Batman-''Kevin Conroy #''Superman-''George Newburn #''Wonder Woman-''Susan Eisenburg #''Green Lantern-''Adam Baldwin #'The Flash'-Neal McDonough #''Aquaman-''Phil LaMarr #''Martian Manhunter-''Carl Lumbly #''Cyborg-''Khary Payton #''Green Arrow-''Alan Tudyk #''Black Canary-''Vanessa Marshall #''Shazam-''Joey Naber #''Hawkgirl''-Jennifer Hale #''Blue Beetle-''Eric Lopez #''Nightwing-''Troy Baker #''Raven-''Tara Strong #''Starfire-''Hynden Walch #''Beast Boy-''Greg Cipes #''Lightning Lad-''Andy Milder #''Bouncing Boy-''Googy Gress #''Brainiac 5-''Matt Czuchry #''Doctor Fate-''Kevin Michael Richardson #''Red Tornado-''Jeff Bennett #''Wildcat-''Dennis Farina #''Green Lantern(Alan Scott)-''Jason Phelps #''The Flash(Jay Gerrick)-''Geoff Pierson #''Supergirl-''Nicholle Tom #''The Spectre-''Steve Niles #''Scorpion-''Ed Boon VILLAINS: #''Darkseid-''Andre Braugher #''Vandal Savage-''Phil LaMarr #''The Joker-''Richard Epcar #''Lex Luthor-''Clancy Brown #''Cheetah-''Claudia Black #''Sinestro-''Troy Baker #''Gorilla Grodd-''Jens Anderson #''Black Manta-''Khary Payton #''Black Adam-''Joey Naber #''Count Vertigo-''Steve Blum #''General Zod-''Nolan North #''Bane-''Fred Tatasciore #''Doomsday-''Khary Payton #''Solomon Grundy-''Fred Tatasciore #''Metallo-''Paul Blackthorne #''Ares-''J.G. Hertzler #''Giganta-''Lana Lesley #''Star Sapphire-''Olivia d'Abo #''Deathstroke-''J.G. Hertzler #''Lobo-''David Sobolov #''Black Beetle-''Kevin Grevioux #''Red Volcano-''Jeff Bennett #''Mirror Master-''Alexis Denisof #''Ocean Master-''Roger Craig Smith #''Desaad-''Dee Bradley Baker #''Firefly-''Jason Marsden #''White Martian-''Steven Blum #''Sub Zero-''Jim Miller DLC CHARACTERS: #''Hawkman-''Michael Gough #''Captain Atom-''Xander Berkeley #''Mongul-''Keith David #''Trigon-''Kevin Michael Richardson #''Firestorm-''Cedric Yarbrough #''Amazo-Voiced By Electronics'' #''Black Lightning-''Khary Payton #''Bizarro-''George Newbern #''Zatanna-''Lacy Chabert #''Red Arrow-''Crispin Freeman #''Nekron-''Danny Trejo #''Captain Boomerang-''James Patrick Stuart #''Black Hand-''Nolan North #''John Constantine-''Will Wheaton #''The Atom-''Jason Marsden #''Brainiac-''John Noble ''FUTURE INJUSTICE GAMES:'' There will be 2 more main series Injustice sequels; Injustice 3: Infinite Worlds, which will feature several Justice Leaguers being sent into different timelines. And then, there is Injustice 4: Return Of The Regime , which will focus on the alternate Superman and his regime and coming to the world of the Justice League for revenge for their interference in Injustice: Gods Among Us. There is also a spin-off game, Injustice: ALL-STARS , which is a battle-brawler, similar to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros video games. Finally, there will be 4 Prequels to Injustice: Gods Among Us; Injustice: Origins Of The First Insurgent , Injustice: Origins Of The High Counciler, Injustice: Origins Of The Lantern, and Injustice: First Retaliation. Origins Of The First Insurgent will focus primairly on Batman, along with the Bat-Family, like Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, etc. The Second Game, Origins Of The High Counciler, will primairly focus on Superman. And then, the third game, Origins Of The Lantern, will focus Green Lantern travelling around the universe. The fourth prequel will be First Retaliation, which will focus on the Justice League forming and trying to get their feet on the ground. Category:Blog posts